


Battle for the Brooklyn Bridge

by FictionWriterD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Army, F/M, Marines, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriterD/pseuds/FictionWriterD
Summary: The war against the alien race known as the Plague continues in New York City. The United States Marines are joined by the Boudicca Army of the mysterious Amazon aliens, sworn enemy of the Plague. Their leader Yelila has a personal vendetta against the Plague and is eager to bring the fight to them.  The mission: retake the Brooklyn Bridge and meet up with the army on the other side which is crucial to the success of the battle.  And like all plans in war, it does not go according to plan...
Relationships: Daniel Wallace & Yelila





	Battle for the Brooklyn Bridge

July 22nd.

It had been a week since the alien monsters known as the Plague invaded Earth. Human armies fought back as best they could against this interstellar horde that seemed hellbent on destroying them.

United States Marines and Army forces were mixed together into a line that was supported from both the air and the sea. Their push was hard and going north.

Armored personnel carriers were escorted by dozens of Apache attack helicopters through Brooklyn Heights on their way north. The Plague had been pushed back in the week since they invaded New York City, though the number of casualties on both sides were easily in the thousands. The human soldiers in the APCs knew they were in for a tough fight.

Marine Lt. Daniel 'Wally' Wallace was with the dozen men in his unit in the first couple APCs. He had been on the front line of the battle for New York City since day one after the National Guard had been slaughtered in the initial confrontation.

The soldier had arguably seen more action in the last seven days than he had in the last seven years of his enlistment. Yet, as much as he had fought against humans across the world as a Marine fighting the Plague had been endlessly brutal. It wore him down physically and mentally. The rest of his men, those that remained anyway, were on their last legs.

The APCs came to a stop at the entrance of the famed Brooklyn Bridge and deployed as quickly as possible. Men and women armed to the teeth with all their gear, ready for a long fight.

He looked around as his unit came out of the carrier and went about preparing to begin their mission. They had been taken to the brink because of constant battle in the last few days.

He saw ragged expressions as his soldiers got in line for their orders. He felt sorry for them, but they were Marines. If there was a battle to fight they were to meet it head on.

"Alright, Marines. We have orders from command to take back the Brooklyn Bridge. Once we have the bridge Manhattan will be under our control. Just one last push, Marines, that's all we need!"

A collective 'oorah!' was head from the worn soldiers but they held themselves together.

Then a high pitch screech from the sky made the soldiers look up. What they saw looked like a flying oval land in the street nearby. A cluster of the flying saucers landed blocks away near where more Army soldiers were stationed. Legs came out from under the vehicle as it landed. The underside was ten feet off the ground. A ramp came down from under the saucer and down the ramp came a half dozen humanoid soldiers in sleek pink and white armor and armed with blue rifle like weapons in their arms. Their helmets were slender, their faces covered in baby blue visors and horns on the sides of their helmets gave them an otherworldly appearance. Yet despite their armor there was no way to hide their slender feminine physiques with wide hips and ample chests that gave them an interestingly attractive appearance.

The Amazons had arrived.

When the Plague arrived on earth so too did this alien race. These all female warriors came on the heels of the menacing alien horde and were fighting tooth and nail for every inch of a planet that was not their own. The humans had reluctantly accepted a makeshift alliance with the Amazons in order to expel the invaders, and so the soldiers were told to handle it as best they could.

The first soldier approached Wally and he raised his hand to salute. The Amazon nodded before she pulled back the visor on her face to reveal her face. Her skin was hot pink with full pastel pink lips, while her eyes were fully baby blue. No irises or pupils. She had hair which reached the base of her neck with two long strands that framed her slender face and was the same color as her lips. If she had been human she wouldn't have looked any older than twenty.

"Commander Yelila of the Boudicca Army," her eyes blankly looked at Wally before she smiled lightly. She recognized the Marine. "Hello Wallace."

Wally lowered his hand, "Ma'am, boy are we glad to see you."

Turning to the human soldiers Yelila took notice of the fatigue they were showing her. "I can tell."

Wally ordered his men to move out and prepare for the operation but before he would go to his station he felt the need to inform Yelila about the operation ahead. He pulled out a map and began to walk over to a destroyed SUV and set it on the hood. He knew Yelila wasn't one for casual talk and so he decided to make it short. "The mission ahead will help us take back the city. It's crucial we take back both the Brooklyn and Manhattan bridges." He pointed to the north of the Bridge. "We have multiple forces crushing the Plague from the World Trade Center Memorial to Wall Street and pushing them east. We're to take the southern end of the bridge and secure the flank as well as push north-east. We hit them hard and fast, we'll push them right into the East River."

Setting her rifle on the hood next to the map and tapped certain spots on it. "I've sent sister units to reinforce forces in the north. I've got a few sisters here to help retake your bridge, but we're...tight on reinforcements. We will have to deal with the Plague with what we can right now."

She didn't miss a beat in speaking English and while she had an accent it came off her tongue smooth as silk. The way she spoke about her units was like a seasoned commander who knew what she was doing.

"How many do you have under your command?"

"We have six regiments participating in this operation, but only two are on this end of the field. A full regiment consists of forty-two troops," she answered.

Wally ran the numbers through his mind and he didn't like how small Yelila's troop numbers were. 'I don't know if that will be a lot of help. There's easily over three hundred Marines and Army soldiers on this end alone.'

Luckily Yelila put his fears to rest. "Don't let our numbers fool you. While we make up a small amount of power our tactics in dealing with the Plague are executed quickly and efficiently."

"I'm not denying you or your troops, Commander, we're just being pushed to near breaking point. We're on the verge of snapping," said Wally.

Taking hold of her weapon again, Yelila turned her head to look at the bridge she and her soldiers would soon be going across. "But we'll be there to support you. So rest easy on that."

A small amount of weight came off his shoulders. It was her tone that helped ease him for the coming fight. It was a bit more soothing than he expected it to be but nonetheless was grateful for it. Any bit of empathy, no matter what size, was always welcome.

Her heeled boots clicking on the asphalt Yelila and wally walked together towards the bridge as soldier of both races went about getting ready to proceed.

"Well, ma'am, let's hope we can drive those bastards out of Manhattan in this assault," he said.

Yelila tried to sound optimistic but she still sounded somber in the end. "If we do, it will only be a step to their total defeat. That road is far from ending-"

Explosions from the direction of the bridge caused them to raise their weapons in the same direction.

Wally's mind snapped to action, "Contact! Meet the enemy head on! Go!"

The Marines began firing their weapons with the Amazons on their flanks as they moved forward.

The battle for the bridge had begun.


End file.
